To The Forbidden
by Black Hands
Summary: Kagome was mysteriously turned into a demon, but what kind of demon is she? The Inu gang has all betrayed her but not faithful Shippo. She takes him with her to the future. INYYYh crossover.
1. Introduction

To the Forbidden has officially been rewritten by Fireflycross with the assistance of me, Black Hands.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu.

Enjoy the new and totally revised edition of To the Forbidden.


	2. Darkness of the Heart

_**Prologue**_

She felt only as she knew Cain had felt when he had been banished from his only family, the only people on the earth. She felt alone. She had no one. She had become a forbidden child. As Cain had only one comfort, a wife, she only had a child. The jewel had forsaken her and Naraku had damned her.

_**Chapter 1: Darkness of the Heart**_

A lone figure stood on the crossroads of a familiar path. A miko, garbed in red and white, approached the figure clad in a baboon hide. Red eyes peered from the hood of the hide.

"Kikyou."

"Naraku."

Their voices were mutual, accepting of one another's presence if nothing else.

"I have a gift for you, Kikyou," the figure stated slowly.

"Your gifts come at too high a price, Naraku," Kikyou replied coldly.

The figure named Naraku pulled from his sleeve a vile filled with red speckled black fluid.

"Even this price you can afford to pay," Naraku said, his amusement was evident in his tone.

"You would give a potion?" Kikyou asked. "What need of it do you think I have?"

"Not you, dear Kikyou, this is for your reincarnation," Naraku replied. "If she drinks it she will be transformed into the forbidden child and with the transformation her friends will reject her."

"Are you trying to manipulate me to your will, Naraku?" Kikyou asked softly.

"Surely you don't believe me to be so foolish?" Naraku asked his smiled hidden in the darkness of his hood. "We are so alike, Kikyou."

"And how is that?"

"We are both following the darkness in our own heart," Naraku explained almost cheerfully.

With that Kikyou snatched the vile from Naraku's outstretched hand.

"Until we meet again, Priestess," Naraku murmured as Kikyou walked away. His laugher echoed throughout the meadow.

* * *

Kagome and her dear friends were heading back to the village next to Inuyasha's Forest. Before they reached the outskirts of the village the red blur that was Inuyasha in the trees above disappeared from sight.

Kagome sighed softly knowing the reason for the hanyou's absence. She had caught a glimpse of the soul collectors skimming the skies for unattached souls. But, she would gladly like to claim that the sighting had only been a trick of the sunlight or the silver lining behind a cloud if it were not for the uncanny ability she had for knowing when the woman was near.

Her friends, the exterminator and the monk, knew what that soft sigh meant. They too had noticed Inuyasha's silent departure.

The only one who was blissfully unaware of the tension shared by the adults was the furry little kitsune.

"We're almost there!" Shippo babbled excitedly. He knew that once they reached Kaede's hut that Kagome would begin cooking ramen. "I hope Kaede has the fire roaring!"

The small group walked in relative silence, with only the kit chattering about dinner. Only when they reached the hut did the fox kit notice the hanyou's absence.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" Shippo asked uncertainly. The three adults did not pause outside the hut to scan the area for their missing comrade. Only the kit paused at the door, then it dawned on the kit what had happened.

"Curse you, Inuyasha!" He said quietly, then entered the hut to lavish attention on his favorite human.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's ears had yet to burn because of all the people whispering evil incantations in the general direction of his name. However, Inuyasha was ignoring the all too familiar burn that his ears were suffering as he approached the woman he had once loved.

"Kikyou," he breathed.

Kikyou fought the urge to cringe at sadness in is voice. "Inuyasha."

He approached the tree she was sitting under, but he come no closer than ten feet because her soul stealers prevented his progress.

"Is it Naraku, Kikyou? Is he after you again?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou smiled, sadly Inuyasha thought. "Oh yes, it is Naraku. He chases me for this."

She pulled from her sleeve the vile that Naraku himself had given her and tossed it to the hanyou.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked catching it easily.

"It is a potion that will make the drinker's spiritual powers ten times stronger," Kikyou explained carefully. She had to make it sound worthwhile so that Inuyasha would give it to Kagome.

"I have no need for it," Kikyou said. "Naraku doesn't want any of his enemies to get a hold of it. It would make finding him incredibly easy."

Inuyasha's burning ears perked up at this. "Is that so?"

"Unfortunately yes," Kikyou frowned.

"Then, why can't you drink it to become more powerful?" Inuyasha asked looking at the vile and then at her.

"I am dead, Inuyasha, potions like that only work on the living," Kikyou said.

"Oh," Inuyasha breathed. "Then I will keep this so that Naraku won't chase you for it."

"I would rather you not, Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "It is too dangerous."

"I would not want you to put yourself in a dangerous situation for nothing," Inuyasha said tucking the vile away in his sleeve. "Better me than you."

With that Inuyasha jumped into the trees and made his way quickly back to the village lest his absence be noticed.

But his absence had already been duly noted, and everyone was fuming when he returned.

Kagome was busily cleaning up the mess she had made while cooking dinner.

"Hey, where's the food?" Inuyasha asked pushing aside the reed door panel.

"Well, since you weren't here," Miroku said patting his stomach. "We ate it."

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. "What! All of it?"

"Every last bit!" Shippo chimed in.

"Kagome? Did they really eat all the food?" Inuyasha asked walking up to her.

"I'm afraid so, Inuyasha," Kagome said shrugging. "Now, what did Kikyou want?"

The room got very quiet after she through the obvious out for all to see.

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango were murmuring excuses that took them out of the hut. They exited grabbing a stunned Shippo to take with them. Kaede had exited the hut when Inuyasha had first arrived.

"Wha-what?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"You don't have to lie to me, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.

"Lie!" Inuyasha said with indignation. "I didn't lie!"

"Well, pretending to be stupid doesn't become you," Kagome said. "Now, what did Kikyou want?"

Inuyasha flattened his at being forced into a corner.

"She gave this to me," he said pulling the vile from his sleeve. He held it out for Kagome to take when a brilliant idea came into his thick skull.

"Why would she give you demon blood?" Kagome asked looking at the vile with a scrunched up nose.

"Well, she told me that Naraku was after her because of it," Inuyasha said smoothly.

"Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"And it's not demon blood, it's a potion."

"A potion for what?" Kagome asked almost afraid to know.

"Kikyou said something about increasing one's spiritual powers," Inuyasha said then he was unable to contain his excitement. "Just think, Kagome, if you took the potion then we could find Naraku, no problem!"

Kagome looked at the vile suspiciously. "I don't know Inuyasha, it seems too easy."

"But it makes sense why Naraku would be after it," Inuyasha said urgently. "At least think about it Kagome."

She looked at the glass vile doubtfully. "I'll think about it."

On cue the rest of the travelers entered the hut, including Kaede with a bucket full of water. Inuyasha exited the hut, throwing an excited look in Kagome's direction.

Kagome tucked the vile away before the others saw it.

"Kagome, are you well?" Sango asked worriedly.

Kagome smiled faintly at her dear friend. "I'll be okay."

They all settled down for the night, Kagome was thankful no one questioned her about Inuyasha's absence. Of course, knowing her luck they probably had spied on them through the window.

She had a hard time going to sleep, and when she did she felt fitfully staying in REM range. Nightmares tormented her, and eventually forced her out of her sleeping bag. She tip-toed quietly out of the hut, intending to think about Inuyasha's proposition. She walked up the long stair way that led to the place where Kikyou's remains used to rest. As she looked at the tombstone that stood over Kikyou's grave she pulled the vile from her pocket.

She was Kagome, not Kikyou. She did not have spiritual powers like Kikyou. Maybe if she did she would never have shattered the jewel in the first place. The faster they found Naraku, the faster the nightmare would be over. Sango and Miroku could finally get together and have lots of children. Inuyasha could have his wish to be full demon. And she, well, she could go home and live a normal life, right?

She nodded to herself. That was what she wanted wasn't it?

She nodded again.

She knew that Inuyasha had already made promises to Kikyou. And she had promised that she just wanted to remain beside him. Had promised to let him go when the time came.

So, what was the harm in making things easier for everyone?

She shrugged to herself. Nothing, she supposed.

She held the vile up at eye level. It looked disgusting. It probably tasted gross.

But, what was a little suffering for the benefit of others?

After all, wasn't she the self-sacrificing sort?

She pulled the cork from the vile and quickly downed the contents.

She immediately felt sick to her stomach. She stumbled down the stairs and crawled back into her sleeping bag.

But the potion seemed to only fuel her nightmares.

* * *

Kagome couldn't see. The fog was too thick, the air was damp and she could smell the earth.

She started walking forward only to be stopped by a loud hiss.

She stopped, startled. "Who's there?"

There was no answer, but she could hear something moving in front of her. Something that was hidden by the fog. She only caught a glimpse of it when it came too close.

She began to shake with fear.

"Hello?" She called weakly.

There was no answer.

Instead the wind picked up forcing her to her knees and blowing her hair in her face.

When the wind stopped she looked up, and into the face of a red dragon with clear blue eyes.

Her eyes widened in terror.

"Do not fear me, child," the dragon said lowering its head in front of her. "For I am what you are to become."

"Huh?" Kagome was dumbfounded. "But, I'm a human!"

The dragon grinned, but it was terrifying to Kagome because it's reptilian smiled revealed a mouth full of gleaming razor sharp teeth. "Did you not drink the potion?"

Kagome was stunned and only nodded.

"Then I am what you are to become," the dragon said again.

"And what is that?" Kagome asked finding courage.

"A forbidden child," the dragon said rising up and flaring out its wings. "The road you have chosen will be long and difficult, but full of rewards."

Without another word the dragon flapped it's wings into the night sky leaving Kagome to ponder her fate.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!" Shippo whispered urgently. He didn't remember when he had been scared than he was at that very moment. He didn't remember his Kagome smelling this way when she had gone to bed. She smelled like a youkai, but not just any youkai, she smelled like a dangerous mixture of fire and ice.

"Kagome!" He whispered shaking her as hard as he could. He heard the others starting to stir, what would they do when they found Kagome to be a Forbidden Child?

"Wha-what?" Kagome said her eyes snapping open. "Shippo?"

"Hurry! You have to get out of here before the others wake up!" Shippo whispered urgently.

"Why?" Kagome asked suddenly frightened.

"They will try to kill you! Hurry! You have to get back to the well!" Shippo cried softly.

Kagome pulled herself from her sleeping bag and threw all of her belongings into her yellow bag. But she wasn't fast enough.

The sound of Inuyasha pulling back the reed panel.

"Ka-" he started but stopped as he sniffed the air filling the hut.

Kagome froze in terror.

Inuyasha's face turned into a very ugly sneer. "You dirty, little human."

A single tear escaped through her lashes. It hit the floor with a dull thunk. She looked down to see a crystal jewel where her tear had fallen.

"Inuyasha?" She looked at him, her eyes filled with terror.

"I'm afraid we can no longer be friends, Kagome," he said the sneer still on his face. The others were beginning to stir. Kiara was already up and hissing in Kagome's direction.

"I have to kill you, Kagome, before you kill all of us," Inuyasha whispered softly.

Shippo screamed and jumped in Inuyasha's face trying to scratch his eyes out.

"OW! Get off me you damn kit!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome stole the opportunity to grab her things and run out the door.

She made it into the forest when she felt her leg burning. She looked down to see a familiar paper stuck to her leg.

"Miroku!" She sobbed gulping in air. She reached down and brushed the paper off. It left burn marks on her hand.

She paused, and instinctively ducked and as Sango's weapon whipped by her head. She didn't look back to see the look of anguish on her dear friend's face.

She ran past the god tree before Inuyasha caught up to her. Shippo was hanging on for dear life on Inuyasha's hair. The hanyou seemed too distracted to notice the extra weight.

"Kaze no kiza!" He yelled summoning the wind scar. But before he could swing the mighty sword, Shippo latched onto one of his ears.

"OW!" Inuyasha howled.

Kagome ran for dear life.

She reached the well before Inuyasha caught up to he again.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried launching himself at her. She caught him as Inuyasha was summoning the wind scar again.

Kagome was at the edge of the well, holding Shippo in one hand while the other was outstretched to block the oncoming attack.

Fire and ice shot from her fingertips to collide with the blast of energy that was the wind scar. The collision caused an outrageous explosion and Kagome felt something hit her leg creating a barrier to protect her.

It was the sheath to the Tessaiga. Kagome grabbed it with her free hand and jumped into the well taking Shippo and the sheath with her.


End file.
